mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas 2016 Event
Ho Ho Ho! Do you smell that sweet smell of pine tree and firewood in the chimney? It's Christmas, the season of gifts and snowball fights! Collect them by finishing all of the daily objectives and you will get to open your gifts. Log in daily, catch the reindeer, decorate your gingerbread man and offer gifts... Gather 5 snowballs and you will be able to open a gift containing a piece of illustration or a clothing item from one of the exclusive outfits! Event Summary Coming soon... Announcement On November 30th, 2016, the main administrator on My Candy Love opened a thread for the Christmas event. The post explained what the players could expect to find in the advent calendar. You can find it here. On December 23rd, 2016, the main administrator opened another thread, this time explaining how the snowball game worked. You can find it here. There was also a pop-up of the fairy aunt in a Christmas outfit briefly explaining the event, which appeared when the player logged in. Site Appearance Coming soon... Advent Calendar From December 1st to the 24th, players were able to gain various gifts from an advent calendar. The calendar was accessible by clicking on the event tent in The City. Each day, one of the numbered doors would pulsate indicating that it could be opened. Clicking on the door revealed what item the player received. Behind each door was either a piece of the Snowman outfit, a piece of the illustration, or a snowball. Snowball Game From December 25th, 2016 to January 3rd, 2017, players could partake in a snowball fight. To take part, players would access another player's profile page. Above that users Student ID was a rectangular blue button that said "Send Snowball". Clicking the button would send a snowball to that player and advance the sender's garland counter. After sending a certain amount of snowballs, one of ten presents would be unlocked. Each present contained three items; either a piece of illustration and two pieces of an outfit or three outfit items. Event Outfits Christmas 2016 Outfit.png|Calendar Outfit (Snowman) Christmas 2016 Party.png|Party Christmas 2016 Cozy Christmas.png|Cozy Christmas Christmas 2016 Golden Glitter.png|Golden Glitter Christmas 2016 Christmas Tree.png|Christmas Tree Christmas 2016 Christmas Angel.png|Christmas Angel Christmas 2016 Christmas Soldier 1.png|Christmas Soldier (Bonus gift) Christmas 2016 Christmas Soldier 2.png|Christmas Soldier (with reindeer) Illustrations This event had two illustrations. Kentin and Armin's was from the advent calendar. Lysander's could be unlocked from gathering all eight pieces of his illustration. Illustration-Event Christmas2016-Armin Kentin.jpeg|Armin and Kentin holding gifts Illustration-Event Christmas2016-Lysander.jpeg|Lysander dressed as a soldier Asset Gallery Fairy Christmas2016.png|Fairy pop up Christmas 2016 Advent Calendar.PNG|Advent Calendar (with numbers) Christmas tree 2015.png|Christmas tree Reindeer 2016.png|Tije's reindeer Christmas 2016 garland.gif Christmas2016 gift-garland-off.png Christmas2016 gift-garland.png Christmas2016 gift-pack.png Christmas2016 calendar claim.png Christmas2016 Gift 1.png Christmas2016 Gift Big 1.png Christmas2016 gift-surprise.png Event info button.png Christmas2016 minigame-button.png Christmas2016 minigame-button-off.png Christmas2016 offer-gift-button.png Christmas2016 page-background.jpg Christmas2016 page-background-bottom.png Christmas2016 snowball.png Christmas2016 snowball-big.png Trivia * This is the second event to forgo having a boutique. The first time this happened was for the Halloween 2016 Event. Category:Events